The Dark Lord and his Dark Queen
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Please help me figure out a summery for this story.


_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I'm starting a new story today. This story takes place 20 years after Breaking Dawn, and just before Harry takes down the Dark Lord in DH!**_

_**This story is about Bella having two secrets, one 'her real name' is Elizabeth Volturi, she's the wife of Caius Volturi, I know this is just like my other story Bella Cullen or Bella Volturi. But sadly I decided to do a crossover instead, hope you'll not hurt me for this. Please don't, I'm just a human!**_

_**And her other secret, well since I've been in love with Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers, well why don't I just make this one into one. So if you're looking for another Twilight/Harry Potter story, well here's one! But this is a Elizabeth and Dark Lord pairing too.**_

_**Hope you all like it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: DARK SECRET**

I hated them all, I hated everyone in this world, at first I didn't want to go, but then I knew that my family wanted me safe for now anyways.

I knew that what I was about to do was wrong, I knew that everyone would want to know where I was going and why I was leaving them, I also knew that whenever I return back into the Wizarding World, then Mother and Father would imedintly send me off to the royal Malfoy palace where I would become Queen, but sometimes I just wanted to leave this place and never return.

Hi there, my name's Isabella Cullen, I have brown hair, gold eyes, pale skin, and other things that I didn't want to talk about. I live here with my beloved Edward Cullen, my brothers and sisters, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, my Mother and Father, Esme and Carlisle, and our two newest members, Nessie and Jacob.

But that is not why I tell you this, the reason why I tell you this is because I have two secrets, one I've been keeping from the Cullens, and the other one I've been hiding from everyone in the world.

Secret number one is that I've been playing everyone in this coven, I'm really Elizabeth Volturi, I was married Lord Caius, he's a great husband, I love him, but I wasn't truthful to neither him or the entire Volturi. he doesn't know about my secret life, he doesn't know that I'm really married to someone else, I couldn't tell no one, I had lied to everyone in this world, and I knew that I had to reveal my secret someday.

And secret number two, now this one I've kept all my life, that is that I'm really a little dark witch, my real name is Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy, I was meant to be the dark queen, I have black hair that was all the way down to the middle of my back, black cold eyes, pale skin, I have my Auntie's dark ways of life and also her great dueling, I also have my Mother's cold voice, my brother's cold sense of humor, and lastly my Father's strong wand grips as well as his loyalty to the Dark Lord.

I've always wanted to be a Death Eater, ever since I got the Dark Mark on my left arm, Mother would always say to me every night 'Remember you were born to be a Death Eater, and maybe someday, just someday you'll be the Dark Queen. But remember first training, then loyalty, and then love.' I would always carry that message with me, it was the only message that would remind me of home, as a child, as a dark daughter, and also as a Death Eater.

So I went into the living room where the Cullen family were all at, when I got there, I cleared my throat, everyone looked at me, the stupid mind reader said, "Love, are you alright?"

I said, "Everyone, I have been keeping something from you all. I've been hiding it all my life."

Alice said, "We have to go to the Volturi."

I thought to myself, 'Great. Now I could tell everyone in this world. And then I finally get to go back home.'

But even I knew that vampires could hid something so dark, that when they tell it. Then all hell will break loss just after they all had told everyone the truth.

My name's Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy, I am a child of the two most hateful people in public, but also the two most grateful people behind closed doors at the Malfoy Manor, I am also the sister of Draco Malfoy, and the girlfriend of Sirius Snape. I am also a cold dark and dangerous child as well, and my biggest dream is to become what Mother and Father wanted me to become, the Dark Queen. I'm glad that they had picked me to be the Dark Queen, I would be grateful if I was the Dark Queen.

Just then my left arm started to burn, and I knew that the Dark Lord had returned.

I can't wait to become the Dark Queen.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Thank you!_**


End file.
